An Uncertain Kagamine Love Story
by Ruka Kisaragi
Summary: Kagamine Rin,menjalani kehidupan normal,seperti biasanya,tidak terjadi apa mun apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mempunyai saudara baru? RinxLen Fanfiction,co-Author gk bisa bikin summary,harap maklum RE-PUBLISH,yg lama gk sengaja kehapus,harap maklum #2 First Story,harap maklum #3 UPDATE! Chap2 here! :3
1. Chapter 1

**-_- maap yee fanfic yang kemaren sempet keapus yaudah dibuat lagi seperti sebelumnya dengan sedikit modifikasi .. gomen -"**

An Uncertain Kagamine Love Story

**By:Ruka**

**Co-Author:Kisaragi**

**Summary:**

**Kagamine Rin,menjalani kehidupan normal,seperti biasanya,tidak terjadi apa apa .Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mempunyai saudara baru? RinxLen Fanfiction,co-Author gk bisa bikin summary,harap maklum. *digetok author**

** Jadi….author tiba tiba ngebet banget pengen bikin fanfiction rinxlen,dan jadilah seperti ini tiba tiba,10 menit langsung jadi fanfic 1k+ juga gk tahu tiba tiba,ane pengen jadi co-author.**

**Langsung ke cerita aja ye? dun dun dun~ teet teeet teeet~**

**Disclaimer:Baik penulis maupun co-author nggak punya vocaloid. Semua vocaloid ada dibawah Crypton Future Media,internet, , Langsung ke cerita~**

Teet teeett

sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sebuah rumah besar di kediaman Kagamine pada saat itu juga anak perempuan berparas cantik keluar dari dalam rumah.  
"Ayah kau sudah pulang ? Aku sangat rindu padamu" ucap anak perempuan itu dan menyambut kedatangan ayahnya yang baru saja keluar kota selama beberapa bulan.  
"Iya ayah sudah pulang Bagaimana keadaanmu Rin ?" balas seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.  
"Aku baik baik saja .Bibi selalu menjagaku selama ayah dengan keadaan ayah ?" Tanya anak perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Rin.  
"Ayah baik baik saja,Ayah membawa teman untukmu agar kau tak kesepian" ujar ayahnya "Siapa itu ayah ?" Tanya rin kegirangan.  
seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan rin keluar dari dalam mobil dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan kusam .  
"Namanya adalah len Kagane dan seumuran dengan mu saat ini dia akan menjadi anggota keluarga sebenarnya adalah anak orang kaya tetapi orang tuanya yg merupakan teman baik ayah terbunuh oleh perampok,dan len menyaksikan pembunuhan orang tuanya itu dengan matanya dia tidak ikutan terbunuh dan perampoknya sudah di sangat trauma akan kejadian itu dan kau harus saja kalian saudara" bisik sang ayah kepada anaknya rin  
"Baik ayah" jawab rin sambil baru pertama kali mendapatkan teman karena rin tak pernah keluar rumah dan selalu mengikuti home schooling.  
"Namamu len kan ? ayok masuk .. mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi Len Kagamine dan saudaraku" ucap rin sambil menggandeng tangan len kedalam rumah dan len hanya mengiyakan perkataan rin.  
"Nih kau harus mandi dulu,sehabis itu kita bias main bersama" kata rin sambil tersenyum lebar dan len hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"disini handuk nya,ini sabunya,ini shampoonya,ini kau mau kau bisa menggunakan bath tub atau shower sesuka hatimu dan-" belum sempat rin menyelesaikan perkataanya len sudah meneteskan airmata  
"Kenapa..kenapa mama dan papa mesti meninggalkan ku sendiri?..kenapa? Huwaaa" len menangis sejadi dengan sergap rin langsung memeluk len dan mengetahui kesedihan atas kematian orang tuanya "tak apa tak sendiri,masih ada aku kan ? Aku akan menjadi kakakmu dan melindungi mu tenang serahkan padaku" balas rin  
" Kau janji?" Tanya len  
"Ya aku janji,sekarang tersenyum lah" jawab rin

Beberapa tahun kemudian ..

Rin POV

KRINGGGGGG

"Hoam alarm bisakah engkau tak mengangguku saat tidur ? Padahal tadi mimpi indah tapi kau merusaknya,dasar alarm sial" bentaku kepada alarm yang tak berdosa.  
krakk  
aku menggeser pintu kamar ku berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar disebelah.  
"Hey kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya seorang lelaki  
"Sudah" jawabku enteng  
"…" dia tak menjawab pertanyaaku dan langsung berlalu dari hadapanku.

Btw,aku belum memperkenalkan adalah Rin yang clalu cayank papih and mami polepel until the end a.k.a Rin 15 tahun dan sekolah di Crypton Internasional salah satu keturunan Kagamine asli No itu Kagamine ? nama Makanan ? Salah! Kagamine adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Negara ini *ralat : terkaya di daerah menyembunyikan identitasku sebaga keluarga kagamine pada teman teman, kenapa ?itu rahasia ilahi #plak. Aku punya papa (kalo gak punya papa namanya anak haram donk ?).Nama papaku Leon bekerja sebagai detektif. Nama mamaku Lily Kagamine tetapi mamaku sudah tidak ada lagi *bukan berati sudah meinggal,Mamiku and papih ku cerai belerai saat aku berumur 4 ingin dengan Len ? cuih lupakan orang sudah cuek bebek kepadaku dan dia lebih memilih berbaur dengan teman temnya lagi pula dia itu adalah osis disekolah dan mempunyai banyak sama Len satu sekolah tetapi tak pernah menegor satu sama lain dan bahkan teman temanku tak ada yang tau bahwa aku dan len itu saudara.

tak terasa aku sudah berjalan dari kamar menuju ruang makan yang sejauh sih aku mau naik motor dari kamar tidur ke ruang makan tapi .. ah sudahlah ~  
"Rin ini makananmu cepat makan keburu dingin" ucap len datar.  
"Iya" balasku dan langsung memakan pudding rasa jeruk basi kesukaan ku. Yang tinggal dirumah ini cuma aku dan len,Hanya berdua seperti suami istri. seperti biasa papaku pergi keluar kota atau negeri karena urusan pekerjaanya. Bang toyib Bang toyib~

~ Skip time ~

-school-  
aku berada di luar kelas tiba tiba seekor monster menubruk ku sehingga aku terjatuh kebawah *keatas yds .Monster yang menabraku adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut twintail yang menjuntai kebawah bewarna tosca.  
"Aduh miku .. apaan sih orang baru dateng langsung di tubruk segala?" ucapku kepada miku yang merupakan my best pliend  
" Hehehe maaf rin aku punya berita bagus yang mesti kau dengar" jawab miku cengengesan.  
"Berita apa ?"tanyaku kebingungan.  
"ehm ehmm .. GW PUNYA PACAR BARU NIH RINNY~" ujar miku sambil teriak .  
"WATT ? PACAR BARU ? GAK SALAH DENGER TUH ? BUKANYA LU JONES ? " aku menghujam miku dengan beribu ribu pertanyaan .Miku kan the meaning of JONES ? Jones is JOmblo ngeNES #lupakan.  
"Iya donk .. mau tau gak nama pacar baru gue siapa ? Namanya adalah Lepi a.k.a Laptop baru gw yang baru dibelikan ama pandangan pertama ane langsung jatuh cinta ama tuh laptop dan langsung dijadiin gebetan ailufyuuu" miku kegirangan sementara aku FacePalm dipojokan  
"Aduh gue punya temen sebodoh ini" gumamku.

Teng Tong Teng Tong GenTong *plak  
bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas masing masing karena kegiatan tonjok menonjok (ajar mengajar) akan segera dimulai. Luka-sensei masuk ke kelas dengan sangat elegan nya yang membuat siswa lelaki mimisan 2 Liter darah secara bisa mencium rambut luka sensei yang berbau lifebo* dari tempat duduk ku.  
"Anak anak yang kusayangi dan ku cintai saking gemesnya ibu ini kita kedatangan murid bau*baru~" ujar luka sensei. Tiba tiba seisi kelas ricuh (ricuh gak sampe tawuran juga sih).  
"Nah hibiki-san silahkan masuk"  
creckk  
tanpa diduga tanpa dikira seorang lelaki setengah baya (*ditimpuk lui) masuk dan menuju ke depan kelas.  
"Perkenalkan namaku Hibiki Lui,biasa dipanggil pindahan dari Amerika .. Yoroshiku" ujar anak baru yang bernama lui itu.  
"Kyaa hibiki kun ayo tukeran alamat email" "Kyaa hibiki ayok jadian denganku" "Kyaa hibiki kun kau keturunan setengah amrik ya" "Kyaaaa".Semua siswi dikelasku pada ribut (termasuk miki) karena kedatangan anak baru yang super duper ganteng keturunan ama Rika *Amerika.

#AKUSIHCUEK. aku sih cuek bebek atas kedatangan anak baru itu dan mendengarakan musik dari earphoneku.  
"Nah hibiki san silahkan duduk di bangku itu" ucap luka sensei seraya menunjukan bangku tepat di belakangku. 'Ah tidak,kenapa mesti duduk dibelakangku?' gumamku  
"Namamu siapa ?" Tanya lui kepadaku ketika sudah mendarat di tempat duduknya dengan selamat sentausa mengatarkan rakyat Indonesia kedepan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan Indonesia *lah #OOT.  
" Rin Kagamine" jawabku santai  
"Eh Kagamine ? keluarga detektif itu kan? " Tanya lui kebingungan  
"Bukan kok,Aku bukan keluarga Kagamine yang Kagamine kan ada banyak" jawabku berusahan menyembunyikan identitasku. "Hibiki san kagamine san silahkan diam,Kalau tidak kalian akan saya suruh joget 'Senam Yang Iya Iyalah' dilapangan selama 3 jam" bentak luka sensei  
"H-hai" jawabku berbarengan dengan baik aku diam dari pada suruh know senam yang iya iyalah ? cek on yutub pliss. Skip time ~

-Canteen-  
"Eh rin anak baru yang tadi guantengzz bangetzz eaps ? gue mau minta alamat email abis itu gw gebet dah" ucap miku yang mulai alay.  
"Emanknya dia mau ama lu?" tanyaku mengejek  
"Kata kata lu nusuk banget rin" celoteh miku sambil nangis di pojokan  
"Eh liat tuh orang yang lu omongin (Lui) muncul" ucap miku langsung semangat  
"Mana mana ?" Tanya miku  
"Tuh disana" jawabku sambil menujuk lui dan tiba miku pucat tanpa tenaga.  
"Nape lu?" tanyaku  
"Lu liat aje lui dikerubungi lalet (fansgirl) .Gimana coba caranya gw deketin dia dan minta alamat email" ujar miku dan pundung di pojokan.  
"Mungkin ini bukan keberuntungan mu nak" balasku sambil mengelus elus kepala miku  
"Eh aku beli makanan dulu yak dadah" timpalku dan meninggalkan miku yang masih nangis di tengah (karena di pojokan dah mainstream). Saat aku berjalan tiba tiba ada yang menubruku dengan kekuatan super duper kenceng dan membuatku nyaris terjatuh dan kecemplung di selokan.  
"Eh jalan hati hati make mata jangan make deng- .. Len ?" ucapanku berhenti ketika aku mengetahui yang menabraku itu adalah seorang bocah Shota.

TBC

_**Co-author note:**_

_**Selesai edit grammar! ^_^ sakit mata jangan protes ana,dan sebaiknya langsung dibawa ke RS Cicendo.**_

**_Author:_**

**_ih abang co-author jahat #Lambaikan tangan kekamera .Omongan yang diatas jangan didengerin sakit mata bawa ke bidan terdekat aja._**


	2. Chapter 2

An Uncertain Kagamine Love Story,Chapter 2.

Writer:Ruka Valery

Co-Author:Izayoi Kisaragi

Catatan co-author: Awas,chap ini lebih gaje dan alay daripada co-author yang telah berjuang baca chapter ini,dengan cara memberikan reviews ಠ_ಠ. On to the story~

Disclaimer: Ruka Valery/Izayoi Kisaragi tidak mempunyai Vocaloid dan antek-anteknya,dan belum bekerja di Crypton,Yamaha Music,maupun Sumber Baru Motor.

"Eh hati hati,jalan pake mata jangan pake deng- .. Len ?" ucapan rin berhenti ketika dia mengetahui yang menabraknya adalah bocah shota. yang lebih parahnya lagi,Posisi terjatuhnya ini sangat luar binasa ..Posisi len berada di atas rin .lebih luar biasanya lagi semua orang yang ada di kantin (termasuk ibu ibu yang jualan es di kantin) melihat mereka berdua yang sedang terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.  
"Rin .." ucap len  
"Len .. Apa yang lu lakukan hah? Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku bodoh!" jawab rin sambil mendorong tubuh len . karena dorongan rin terlalu kencang,Len yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung nyungsep .Yang berada dikantin langsung menertawai Len termasuk Rin.  
"Rasain Lo huwahahaha!" ejek Rin sambil menyeringai  
Tiba tiba Rin mendapatkan tatapan death glare dari fansgirlnya len.  
"Hey cewek rendahan .. berani berani nya kau mendorong len-sama sampai jatoh keselokan begini!" ucap salah satu fansgirl nya len.  
"Dasar kau ..Membuat len kun seperti ini!" timpal yang lain.  
"Hello ? Kok jadi elu yang marah pfft" jawab rin enteng  
"Tchh kau .. lihat saja apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu nanti" ucap fangirlsnya.  
Rin menghiraukan perkataan mereka dan langsung cabut .RIN juga tersadar ada miku yang sedari tadi cengo atas kejadian tadi dan langsung menarik tangan miku menuju keluar kantin bersama.  
"Rin lu gile yak ? ngedorong si ketua osis terkece itu sampe ke selokan ?"tanya miku kebingungan.  
"Bodo amat dah gue gak peduli .." jawab rin.  
saat Rin dan Miku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah tiba tiba ..

Bughhh

kaki Rin tersandung sesuatu dan membuat nya terjatuh lebih luar BINASA,kaki rin sampai berdarah.  
"Omay got omay kaki lu bochor bochor.." ucap miku kepanikan.  
"Udah berdarah nanti juga berhenti .. aww sakit" jawab rin  
"Siapa yang melakukan ini sampe elu jatoh guling guling kayak gitu ? Mang lu kata ini rolling girl ape ?" ucap miku.  
segerombolan anak gadis datang kearah mereka berdua  
"Hehehe gimana ? ini balasan dari kami akibat kau telah mendorong len kun sampe nyungsep ke selokan ?" ucap anak cewek itu bersamaan.  
"Cih ini lu pada gak lihat ? Rin sampe berdarah seperti ini atas kelakuan kalian" bentak miku  
"Itu tak seberapa atas yang dilakukan rin terhadap len .. goodbye,Gws yee ~" rombongan fans girl len itu pun pergi meninggalkan miku dan rin.  
"Cih dasar fans fanatic. Eh Rin kau bisa jalan gak ? " Tanya miku.  
"Sumpah demi lovato,berdiri aje kagak bisa apalagi suruh jalan sekaligus gangnam style" balas rin  
"Terus gw mesti gendong lu sampe UKS getohh ? Ih badan lu kan berat rin,ogah dah gue kalo suruh gendong" jawab miku.  
"Terus minta tolong siape ye ?" Tanya miku

Hening~  
Kaki Rin terus bercucuran darah sampe tumpeh tumpeh seperti susu soda.

Tanpa disangka sangka JuPe datang entah dari mana dan menyanyikan lagu susu soda "Susu sodanya bang ~ nikmat rasanya ~ .. Sampe tumpeh tumpeh" .. alhasil Rin dan miku cengo.  
"Oy datang dari mana ? ini beda dimensi OY" bentak Rin dan miku bersamaan.  
"Ohh sorry .. kerain ada yang mau beli susu si jupe yang manis bahenol .Saya mengundurkan diri tuingg" tiba tiba Jupe langsung hilang dan men- STOPPP! Ini author ngaco sampe OOT berlebihan -_- *Back tostory.

Hening ~  
Miku dan Rin tak berbicara apa masih memikirkan kaki rin terus bercucuran darah tiba tiba ..  
"Rin kaki mu kenapa ? siapa yang melakukan ini ?" Tanya seorang lelaki  
"Uh ano...lui jangan dipikirkan .. ini masalah sepele kok" jawab Rin enteng  
"Ini tidak biasa .. kaki mu sampai berdarah seperti ini,Pasti kau tak bisa berjalan kan ? sini kugendong saja" balas lui dan langsung menggendong rin ala bridal style.  
bagaimana dengan miku ? pastinya cengo again.

ketika sudah sampai diUks,Lui langsung menurunkan Rin di ranjang dan menutup luka Rin dengan perban  
"Uhmm lui makasih banyak ya" ucap rin  
"Ya tak apa apa .. " jawab lui sampe tersenyum sangat manis.(author : mimisan 2liter)  
"Hey kamu .. iya kamu yang disana" lui berbicara kearah miku.  
"A...apa ?" jawab miku gugup.  
"Tolong jaga rin ya." Ucap lui kepada miku dan langsung meninggalkan Uks.

Hening ..  
"RIN LU ENAK BANGET BISA DI GENDONG SAMA LUI " miku teriak teriak gak jelas dan hampir membuat seluruh benda di uks terjatuh.  
"Miku sabar deh yaw,Lagi pula tuh gw gak suka sama dia" jawab rin santai.  
Miku melirik kearah jam berbentuk negi ditanganya.  
"Eh udah masuk deh .. gw cabut dulu eaps,bye bye rinny~" ucap miku dan mulai meninggalkan rin sendirian di Uks.  
'Ugh .. kami sama kenapa aku mesti menerima ujian salahku ? Apa salah rin yang baik hati,penyayang,tidak sombong,dan tak berdosa ? ini ujian paling susah bahkan aku pun tak dapat contek kan.. ah rin kau lebay sekali' rin terus bergumam didalam pikiranya.

kriuk kriuk kriuk *mulai lapar .. mulai lapar  
lambung rin joget gangnam style dan mengakibatkan perut rin berbunyi .Karena Rin sedari tadi belum makan apapun.  
"Ah ya harus makan apaan nih " rin berkata pada dirinya sendiri

Creck ..  
Pintu uks kembali terbuka ? Siapakah yang membuka itu ?Setan,manusia,alien,malaikat,rias gremory (?) dll ? yang masuk adalah si bocah pisang a.k.a Lenny  
"Rin lu ngapain disini ?" Tanya len ketika berada di dalam UKS.  
"Lah lu sendiri ngapain disini nyong ?" balas rin.  
"Cih .. Baju gw basah dan bau selokan,Terus gw mau ganti baju disini" ujar len  
"Nah lu sendiri ngapain disini hah ?" Tanya len balik.  
"Ehmm .. mesti mulai dari mana ya gw cerita ?" Tanya rin cengo ..  
"Ah elah lu cerita aje kenapa kaki lu dibungkus perban kayak getoh ?" ucap len.  
"Ehmm pada zaman kala hidup seorang putri yang can-#plak .. ceritanya dimulai Pas gw dorong lu ke selokan ampe nyungsep terus fangirls fanatic lu tuh,marah marah,akhirnya gw diisengin kayak gini ampe jatoh" ujar rin  
"Pfttt .. HAHAHAHHAHAHAA gw memang hebat" len tertawa kegirangan.  
"Cih kok lu malah ketawa ? aturan lu apain kek tuh hukum kek,marahin kek,atau apa kek gitu .. lu gak liat apa!kaki gw ampe berdarah kayak ginigara gara mereka ?" rin menyerocos seperti tukang obat LEN tak menjawab perkataan rin dan JUSTRU makin mendekat kearah rin.  
Makin dekat … makin dekat … makin dekat .. jarak antara mereka tinggal 5 cm ..  
"Emank gue pikirin ?" jawab len mengejek.  
"LEN BOCAH PISANG YANG JELEK KAYAK KUNING KUNING NGAMBANG .Kau TELAH MEMBUAT RATU JERUK MARAH..RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU HYAAAAA" rin langsung menimpuk Len dengan bantal,guling,timbangan,lemari,kasur? sayangnya len bisa menghindar semua serangan itu .Dan naas sekali bung,Rin malah jatoh dari tempat tidur nya dan menimpa len .Terjatuhnya seperti yang terjadi di kantin *iykwim tapi kali ini Rin yang berada di atas sementara len berada di bawah. omaygot .. omaygot ..

Hening ..  
mereka bertatapan mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain (*authormimisan).Jarak antara bibir mereka berdua kurang lebih 1 cm.  
Chuu  
Secara tidak sengaja (ini bohong banget), len mencium rin.(author: omaygot omaygot) setelah 15 jam kemudian mereka berhenti berciuman #plak.  
"Len a..apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya rin yang terlihat memerah seperti tomat sekarang.  
"Kau tak liat ? Tadi aku menciummu,bodoh" jawab len santai  
"Gw tau.. lu nyium gue buat apa bego ? Elu udah ngerebut first kiss gw,kyaaa!"bentak rin yang masih berada di posisinya.  
tiba tiba ..

Creck  
pintu UKS terbuka oleh seseorang perempuan.  
"Len kun~ sudah belum ganti ba- .. OMG !Len apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu?" ucap perempuan itu.  
"Hey .. Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan.."

TBC

Co-Author Note:

Check Grammar, EYD…ah,sudahlah...R&R~di dalam review yang kuat terdapat writer yang sehat~Kisaragi out!

author : ini alay banger eaps qaqa ? lanjut lah :v ..

review pliss :3 ..  
yang review dapet ciuman gratis dari len


End file.
